Dumbledore, Our Confidante
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauder era students rely on Dumbledore for two things: as their Headmaster and as a confidante. Rating and genres subject to change.
1. Gen's First Visit

Title: Dumbledore, Our Confidante

Summary: The Marauder era students rely on Dumbledore for two things: as their Headmaster and as a confidante.

A/n Got the idea whilst one of my friends was ranting on Yahoo messenger. Spooky, huh?

Chapter 1: Gen's First Visit

Dumbledore stared at McGonagall, who was muttering and pacing in his study. "Albus, you're too caring when it comes to your students."

"I am not, Minerva." His eyes glittered as he thought of one who had already made plans to visit him. "I've got one coming already. She's probably the one you think spends too much of her time in here."

"Well, she does!" McGonagall snapped. "Albus, last year alone she barely squeaked by in Transfiguration."

Dumbledore said nothing. McGonagall huffed in defeat and left his study. Dumbledore sat, thinking, until a soft knock at the door broke through his thoughts. "Enter." he muttered.

"Hello, Professor. How was your summer?"

"Fine, Gwendolyn, fine. And yours?"

"Same old, same old." she muttered, looking at her shoes. It was then he noticed her fingers entwined in her black hair, a tell-tale sign she was nervous.

"That is an awful habit, Gwendolyn." he began.

"I know!" she whimpered. "But I can't help it."

She sat in silence for a few minutes, looking a bit sheepish. Dumbledore always allowed them to take their time, try to find the right words. But sometimes, they needed a bit of help.

"You asked specifically to see me. Why is that?"

"I don't know what to do, Professor." she murmured finally. Dumbledore said nothing, allowing her to continue. "I – I – mean, I'm so confused."

"About?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you're the right person to talk to about this, but, I really... care.. about this person, and yet, he's so mean to me, which makes me hate him." Dumbledore feared for the safety of her hair, which she was unconsciously tugging at now as she blurted this out.

"I can assure you, " he smiled, "that you are not the first, nor will you be the last, to come into my office for love advice. Although, you do have a point. I am not the person to talk to when it comes to something like this."

She smiled meekly. "Thanks." she muttered. "But, do you think I should try to talk to him?"

"I think you should do what feels the best to you."

"So, you're saying, go with my gut instinct?" He nodded. Gen laughed and said, "Thanks, I'll remember you said that next time I punch him in the face." She was only half-joking. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Gwendolyn."

A/n

Awww. Cutesyness. Well, as the chapter stated, everyone's going to come in here more than once, if you guys want that to be the case. As always with these kinds of fics, who next? I was thinking our dear James Potter, personally.


	2. The Always Funny James Potter

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n James is always fun, lol. So, here we go, Jamesie's first turn.

Chapter 2: The Always Funny James Potter

"Good morning, Professor."

Dumbledore looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, enjoying the peace and quiet. That is, until James Potter burst in. "Good morning, James. But, shouldn't you be in History of Magic?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, yeah, I should." James smiled, taking a seat. "But, it's alright. I mean, I can borrow Remus's notes, or something."

"Did you need something, James?" Dumbledore was not too pleased that James had brushed off History of Magic to come bounding into his office first thing that morning. But he figured, or at least hoped, it would be something important.

"Well, Sir, I need some advice. See, there's this.. girl I fancy... and she can't stand me... and there's this other girl... who my best mate fancies... and she'd rather... be fancying another one of my best mates... Have I lost you, yet?"

"No, James, I understand completely. But, as I told the young lady who was in here last night, I'm not the best person for love advice." He saw James heave a sigh, and continued, "but I can try to help you any way I can."

"You will?" James asked eagerly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I can think of right now, Sir."

Dumbledore dismissed him, telling him to return after dinner that night. Being Headmaster did have its perks. He learned most of the gossip before the school did, though he never spoke a word of it.

Sirius was waiting for James outside the History of Magic classroom. "I swear, a full-blown riot could break out and Binns wouldn't realize it. Gen and Lily were practically shouting at each other across the room and he didn't budge an inch from his lecture."

James snickered. "Anything good?"

"Nope, just a bunch of girly gossip." Sirius shrugged. "So, did you ask Dumbledore?"

"I sure did. He said he'd think of something."

"Nice." Sirius grinned. "When's he going to tell you?"

"Tonight, after dinner. Didn't say anything about you coming or not. And I don't think we should risk the cloak, unless you want to wait in the hall or something."

After a very uneventful afternoon, in which three Slytherins were sent to the hospital wing for unusual smells which the Marauders, of course, had nothing to do with, James headed back to the headmaster's office.

"Hey, Professor. Solved my delimma, yet?"

"Actually, James, I was just thinking about that." Dumbledore smiled. "And I think, to get these girls to see the side of you that you and Mister Black want them to see, you should really stop harassing them."

James thought about this. "We don't harass them! We're just having fun." he smiled innocently.

Dumbledore seemed to see right through James's lie. "Just at least think about what I've told you."

James nodded and left, mumbling about the heavy workload that they were already set. "No way will that ever work." he muttered out of Dumbledore's earshot.

A/n

Well, gee, you never know. It might. So, who shall go next? Or my choice? And we all know who my choice is.


	3. Mr Lupin has a problem & it's not Furry

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Aw, come on, guys! Not everyone needs love advice. Well, actually, yeah, everyone does, but, that would just be boring, would it not?

Chapter 3: Mister Lupin Has a Problem, and it's not Furry

Dumbledore glanced up from his afternoon paper at the quick knock on the door. He sighed, hoping it wasn't another lovelorn student. He had had enough of those already to last him the rest of the year and then some, and it was only the first week. "Enter." he called.

"Good afternoon, Professor, I didn't mean to interrupt." Remus began.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Remus. But, if it's love advice you need, I am afraid I'm all out."

Remus smiled meekly and shook his head. "No, sir. It's not that."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Could you, by any chance, possibly... do something about Sirius and James?" Remus asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Remus, I gave you the title of prefect because I thought you could exercise control over them."

"Yes, sir, but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

"Well, you see, Professor, they think that the best way to win a girl over is to jinx the person nearest the said girl. And they keep harassing those girls."

Dumbledore started to chuckle. "I know all about that, but all I can do is give them detentions."

Remus sighed heavily. "Please, Professor! Their mindless pratterings and constant jinxing people drives me mad."

"A thousand pardons, Remus, but there's truly nothing I can do to change them."

Remus sighed. "Fine, then, Professor. If I go insane, it's your fault." He smiled as he left the office.

Dumbledore also smiled. "Duly noted, my boy."

A/n

Poor Remus is about to go mad! Whatever shall we do?


	4. Lily has a Complaint

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Thanks to Terri, I have two chapter ideas, which I will type back-to-back. (evil cackle)

Chapter 4: Lily has a Complaint

"Good afternoon, Lily. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, yes." Lily said, leaning against the door. "I had to come while they're at Quidditch practice. I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

Dumbledore waited for her request, wondering what on earth it could be. Usually, Lily could handle most anything.

"Could you, maybe, I don't know, ban Quidditch from the school?"

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked by this. "May I ask why? I'm sure there would be numerous students outraged at such a thing."

"Well, it's stupid, really. All it does is cause conflict between the houses. It's violent. Everyone obsesses over it, even to the point of not doing their homework."

"But, it does add excitement and a little competition among the houses, too." Dumbledore pointed out.

"A little? Sorry, sir, but I've seen more than a little."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry. I simply cannot ban Quidditch."

Lily looks slightly affronted. "But, sir..."

"No more complaining. You and I both would be run out of the castle." Dumbledore told her with a look that plainly said he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Fine. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Not at all. My time is very extendable."

A/n

OK, I know it's a bit short, but I'm going to work on another right after this.


	5. Marci and Sirius?

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Told you I would work on another right after Lily's. I promise her next one will be longer. And, as always, I'm always open for anything you guys want to see. Or might want to see. There are some things I might not do, but, other than those things, I'll do anything ya'll want.

Chapter 5: Marci and Sirius?

At the soft rap on his door, Dumbledore sighed. Really, this was getting to be too much. Lily Evans had just left, still fuming over the fact that he did not ban Quidditch. "Come in." he sighed. "Oh, Marci. Usually you're one to stay away. What seems to be the trouble?"

The Gryffindor girl sighed and sat down in the chair across from his desk. She looked nervous and kept fidgeting in her seat. "Sorry to bother you, Professor, but I just really needed to talk to someone."

"Why not talk to your cousin, then?"

"Because it is sort of her fault." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Usually the two cousins were inseperatable. "Well, not that she means it, or anything. I mean, I don't think she knows I fancy him." Marci continued shiftily, noticing the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore nodded. "Go on."

"Well, see, I fancy this boy, obviously. And he fancies Gen, and she hates him. But he still pays all this attention to her, doesn't even know I exist, I don't think."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "I'm sure he does."

"Oh, no, he doesn't. I'm quite sure of it." Marci muttered, entwining her fingers in her blonde hair. Dumbledore figured it must be a family habit.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. I'm a bit scared to, actually."

Dumbledore couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for her. "Maybe you should try to talk to him. Let him get to know you. It might turn out that he fancies you."

Marci smiled meekly. "Thanks, Professor. Of course I could always slip him a love potion." At the look on his face, she giggled and said, "Just kidding. I know, you'd kick me out if I did and, besides. My mum would kill me."

"And you're not the best at potions, either."

"No, I could always get Lily to do it. Kidding!"

A/n

I said it would be longer, I didn't say by how much. Lol, but if I get a wonderful idea for the next chapter or so, it'll be really long.


	6. McGonagall Has Something to Say

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Oh, guys. You're so goofy at times, you know?

Chapter 6: McGonagall Has Something to Say

Without even waiting for Dumbledore to allow her entrance, McGonagall strode in his office, looking furious. "What exactly have you been telling the students?" she asked with a soft hiss.

"Why do you ask, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, looking bemused.

"It's like a Muggle soap opera! Half of the girls are angsty, several of the boys are arguing over which girl they want. What... did... you... tell... them...?" she asked, spitting out each word.

To her surprise, Dumbledore started to chuckle. "They're just teenagers, Minerva."

McGonagall shook her head. "No, teenagers would whip up love potions behind their teachers' backs and fail, horridly. This is... well, actually, I'm not so sure what this is!" she spluttered.

Dumbledore continued to chuckle, but said, "Alright, I'll go see what the problem is."

On the way back to her class, Dumbledore asked her, "By the way, how do you know what happens in Muggle soap operas?"

McGonagall turned slightly pink but didn't say anything. She opened her door and pointed inside. "See?" she hissed.

Sirius was leaning over Marci to talk to Gen. Gen was looking disgusted with him while Marci looked as though she was fighting tears and the urge to slap somebody. Remus was sighing heavily, away from everyone else, trying to read through his Transfiguration book. Lily and James were having a heated argument over whether or not Quidditch should be banned. Peter Pettigrew and Celeste Helms were having a shouting match over something or other. And the Hufflepuffs were looking slightly traumatized.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the chaos immediately died down. "Several of you, I will not be naming names, of course, have come to me looking for advice and I have given it to you. However, I see you have all taken it the wrong way."

Immediately, five Gryffindors burst into explanations and shouting. Dumbledore grinned, and continued, "You five, I do not want to see in my office for a week. I'm sure you can work your problems out without my help. And I'm allowing Professor McGonagall to give you all detentions if she so chooses."

"Thank you." McGonagall smiled, shutting the door behind him.

A/n

Oh, how evil of Minerva! How dare she! And how dare Gen, Marci, Lily, James, and Remus shout at Dumbledore! Bad students, bad!


	7. Sirius is Trying to be Serious

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Everyone is just horrible, aren't they? Including me. MWHAHAHA! (cough) Erm, right. Can ya'll just forget that?

Chapter 7: Sirius is Trying to be Serious

"Hey, Professor." Sirius muttered peeking around the slightly open door. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What it is?" Dumbledore looked slightly curious. Sirius was not acting out and goofing around like he usually did.

Sirius, looking a tad bit nervous, took the chair opposite Dumbledore. "HOW DO I MAKE HER LIKE ME!" he finally blurted.

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked himself after Sirius blurted that out. "You can't... just make someone like you, Sirius."

Sirius pouted. He, one of the most popular guys at school, probably the most popular, couldn't make someone like him. There had to be a spell. Or a love potion.

"And no love potions. They are against Hogwarts rules."

Sirius swore under his breath. "But Professor!"

"No buts. I'm afraid you're going to have to either give up on her, or let her see the true Sirius."

Sirius looked someone disgruntled with this. He wasn't going to give up on her. But, the real Sirius? Hell, he had pulled face so many times, he wasn't sure which the real Sirius was.

"Thanks, Professor." he muttered. On his way back to the Common Room, he ran into Gen and Marci. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Sirius." Marci smiled. Gen just waved before they disappeared down the hall.

A/n

Short, I know. I really couldn't think of much for Sirius right now, plus, I had to get it finished before the power goes out, if it does. Here's hoping it does.


	8. Celeste Rants

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Yeah, they've got massive problems, lol. I just don't like Peter. But, hey, at least I've included him instead of shunting him like several authors have. I mean, really. What is he going to say? "My friends shun me. They make me do the worst things ever." "Well, get new friends." "No, I need them to protect me from the Slytherins." GAH!

Chapter 8: Celeste Rants

Celeste glanced around Dumbledore's office, looking a bit confused. One of the old headmaster portraits had allowed her in, saying that Dumbledore would be back in a few minutes.

"Hello, Celeste."

She turned and smiled meekly at Dumbledore. "I hope you don't mind -- "

"Not at all."

"That portrait said I could come in." she continued, pointing towards a very thin, yet menacing looking wizard. The wizard nodded in agreement.

"It is alright. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I was hoping I could ask for a favor or two. I mean, if it's no trouble." Dumbledore said nothing; he just gave her a bemused expression, so she continued, "I was wondering, for a friend's sake, if girls couldn't be allowed to play Quidditch?"

To her surprise, Dumbledore started to laugh. "I'm sure Lily has told you what I told her about banning Quidditch..."

"Yes, she did. But, Gen's going to wind up getting herself killed. And I don't want to be the one to explain to her Muggle parents that she died due to a freak broom riding accident."

"I would be the one to tell her parents, of course." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, that other favor?"

"Yeah. Could you maybe not allow Gen, Sirius, and James in here as much as you have been?" Celeste asked, looking a bit hopeful. "They're constantly disrupting class, and -- "

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Oh, fine!" Celeste growled, stomping out of the office.

"That one's got spunk." the old wizard's portrait chuckled.

A/n

Yay for freak broom accidents! I'm in such a good mood, I'm award five, YES! FIVE! Points to whomever reviewers this chapter.


	9. Peter Speaks Up

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

A/n Spunk and freak broom accidents. Man, you gotta love 'em.

Chapter 9: Peter Speaks Up

"Peter, this is the third time, today I might add, that I've had to have you in my office. Why is that?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm and understanding.

"Be – be – because I do bad things?" Peter suggested hopefully.

Dumbledore smiled in a bemused kind of way. "Why do you do bad things?" He was leading Peter into a loop, knowing all these things already.

"Because James and Sirius make me." Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. "But, they're my friends, sir."

Dumbledore continued to smile knowingly. "If they were your friends, why would they make you get in trouble?"

"Because... I don't know..." Peter muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Peter, I think you need new friends."

"But, they're really..."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Peter, using people for protection is a very Slytherin-like quality. Are you a Slytherin?"

"No, sir."

"You can go." Dumbledore sighed.

As Peter ran off, Dumbledore felt there was more to Peter than he let on.

A/n

It's really, really, really short, I know. I'm sorry. But, I left it so I could, you know, add more to it, next time Peter goes to Dumbledore. I think that's everyone. Who should go next?


	10. After Talking To Sirius

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

I haven't done anything with this in forever! Sob, sob! Sorry, just no ideas for it. Sooo... if anyone has any...

Chapter 10: After Talking To Sirius

Dumbledore sighed. After a few days of peace and quiet, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he called, looking up from a letter from a worried first year's mother. "Ah, Marci. Did you have a nice chat with this boy you fancy?"

She nodded sheepishly and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "I did." she sighed softly.

"And?"

"It really didn't help anything." Marci sniffled.

Dumbledore sighed. If there was one thing he could not stand to see, it was an upset student. "Marci, you knew he might not fancy you."

"I know! But why Gen? She doesn't even like him!"

Dumbledore took his time answering. "That I really can't explain. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Except a love potion, and that very well is against the rules."

Marci sniffled again and gave him an apologetic smile. "I might be bad, sir, but I'm not that awful." She giggled and added, "Besides, it's something Gen would do anyway."

"Well, keep an eye on her for me, make sure she doesn't slip anyone an illegal love potion." Dumbledore joked.

"I will, Professor." Marci smiled. "Oh, there's something else I wanted to ask you."

"Anything."

"Have you been talking to Gen?"

Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "I have." he finally answered.

"About?"

"I'm sorry, Marci. I have promised her my complete and total secrecy." Dumbledore said. "As I have promised you and everyone else."

Marci sighed. "I just wanted to know because she hasn't been talking to me as of late like we used to talk."

Dumbledore contemplated telling her what he and Gen had been talking about, but decided against it. Instead, he told her she could come back whenever she needed something.


	11. Moony's In Lurve

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

Aw, since you said so nicely, I shall make another Moony chapter.

Chapter 11: Moony's In Lurve

Remus looked a bit nervous as he took the seat across from Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore gave him a bemused look and asked what brought him there at that time of the night.

"A girl." Remus finally sighed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and asked, " I thought you could handle something like this on your own?"

"I thought I could too!" Remus insisted. "But this is different!"

"Different? How so?"

Remus sighed and muttered, "I like this one."

"That does make it different, then." Dumbledore nodded. "Have you told her?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think I can, sir."

"Certainly not because you're a werewolf?"

"Exactly!" Remus exclaimed. "And I don't see what's so funny about this!" he added as Dumbledore started to chuckle.

"Do you really think she'd care?" Dumbledore asked. "I mean, honestly, what should it matter to anyone that you're a werewolf?"

"Matters to me." Remus muttered. "I'll sleep on it. G'night, Professor."

"Good night, Remus."


	12. Gwendolyn and the Prat

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

I'm not telling! Moony has entrusted me with his secrets. And, you'll have to beat it out of me! No! Don't beat me! Beat up Dumbledore!

Chapter 12: Gwendolyn and the Prat

Gen sighed heavily and glared at the stone gargoyle. "Could you move, please?" she asked it. "Damn Dumbledore for changing the password!"

"Language, Gwendolyn!" Peeves chuckled, hovering above her head. "Or else Peevesy won't tell you the password!"

"Oh, you horrid little vermin!" she gasped.

"Not very nice, is she, Professor?" Peeves cackled, swooping off down the hall.

Gen turned to face Dumbledore, who was chuckling. "Not very nice of you to change your password without telling me!" she pouted. "Makes me feel unwanted, it does."

"I'm sorry, Gen." Dumbledore smiled. "It's now Ice Mice, for, future references."

"Thank you." she muttered, following him back to his office.

Once they were seated and comfortable, he asked, "Anything I can help you with?" Although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, you can. You can kick that arrogant prat out of this castle!" she sniffled.

"I have a feeling we aren't talking about Peeves anymore." Dumbledore said softly.

"No, we aren't! I'm talking about that pathetic, sleazy, over-sexed playboy, Sirius Black!" she shouted.

Dumbledore eyed her curiously. Sirius had been speaking to him about loving her, so, why would she call him that? "What has he done now?" Dumbledore asked.

"What HASN'T he done?" she sighed. "He's been trying to get my attention, even though I don't want his! He's even blow apart the damn corridor!"

"So, THAT'S who that was." Dumbledore said, nodding.

"He's such a prat!" she sulked.

Dumbledore started to laugh again, and said, "He might be a prat, but, he's a good kid. Sometimes."

Gen scoffed. She highly doubted that.


	13. I Did It For Love!

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

YES! YOU MUST ALL BEAT DUMBLEDORE UP! MWHAHAHA! (cough)

Chapter 13: I Did It For Love!

"But, Professor!" Sirius whined, looking at his feet. "It's the corridor's fault for being there!"

Dumbledore gave him a look that clearly said "Don't try that with me".

"But – but – but!" Sirius stammered.

"I don't think there's anything that can get you out of a semester's worth of detentions for destroying part of the school."

Sirius, however, got an idea. "I did it for love!"

"No, love does not destroy the sixth floor of the school." Dumbledore sighed, trying to be as understanding as he could. But, really, destroying almost an entire floor?

"No one was in it! Except myself, Gen, James, and two Slytherin Quidditch players!" Sirius argued further.

"Why would you need such a powerful spell if it were just you five?"

"They were harassing her!"

"I'm quite sure Gwendolyn could have handled it herself. Without destroying the school."

"But!" Sirius whined. "Come off it, Professor! Please! Cut me some slack!"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry."

Sirius groaned, looking defeated. Without waiting for Dumbledore to dismiss him, he headed out the door, slamming it shut.


	14. WTF, mate?

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

OK, to get away from the romantic chapters, here's a funny one.

Chapter 14: WTF, mate?

"Um, Professor, we... have a problem." James grinned sheepishly. He and Remus were half dragging a befuddled Peter.

"What kind of a problem?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the scene in his office with amusement.

Peter had obviously been hit by some kind of confusion charm. And it was too strong. He was skipping around the office in circles, singing, "I'm Henry the Eighth, I am, Henry the Eighth I am, I am. I've been eating since six A.M. For desert, I'll have dinner again."

"Would you stop?" James asked him, sighing heavily.

"No!" Peter laughed.

"Can you do something, Professor?" Remus asked, trying to keep as much space between him and the hyper, happy, bouncy singy Peter as he could.

"No, I don't think I can." Dumbledore sighed. "As much as I know, I've never seen anything like this."

James sighed. "Thanks, anyway, Professor." He tried to wrestle with Peter, who had taken to pulling at Fawkes's feathers and exclaiming, "Ooh, purdy!"

"Peter!" Remus groaned, racing out the door. 

"Bye, Moony!" Peter waved, feathers sticking to his syrup-covered hands.

Fawkes flew out the door behind Remus, trying to get away from Peter, who turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Can I make a feather duster out of these purdy feathers?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "What happened to him, James?"

"I think someone put something in his pumpkin juice. Or something."

"Well, if he hasn't calmed down by this afternoon, we shall have to send him to St. Mungo's."


	15. Why Me?

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

Silly, silly Peter.

Chapter 15: Why Me?

Dumbledore sat at his desk, feeling a bit confused, s he tried to sort out what was going on the in castle.

Sirius fancied Gen, and yet, she fancied someone else, and she hated him. James loved Lily, and she though he was a big-headed prude. Marci liked Sirius, but Sirius fancied her cousin. And Remus liked a girl, yet he wouldn't tell who it was. And Celeste and Peter, well, he didn't know what part they had to play just yet.

He was starting to regret ever having talked to any of them.

But then, he thought, it was certainly enjoyable, learning all of the gossip before the school could. Oh, he never had a hand in starting any rumors! Of course not! What are you thinking?

"Regretting it, are you?" someone asked.

Dumbledore glanced up. McGonagall had allowed herself in and she was smirking at him. "Why not at all!"

"I'm sure."

"Have you come to update me on your soap operas?" Dumbledore asked, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"No. I just wanted to be filled in before I have the class full of angsty sixth years again."

Dumbledore smiled softly and said, "I can't do that, Minerva. But do watch Sirius around Gwendolyn. He's mad at her for telling that he was the one who blew up the sixth floor corridor."

McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I figured it was him."

"He's none too pleased with me, either."


	16. Troublemakers

Dumbledore, Our Confidante

Of course I'm going to continue! Well, if anyone wants me to after this chapter. I'd love some ideas, too (hint hint).

Chapter 16: Troublemakers

Dumbledore's door flew open and in stepped Filch, leading Sirius, James, and Gen, who looked as though she were on the verge of tears, inside. "To what do I owe this friendly intrusion?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

"Caught these three in the halls. Undoubtedly up to no good." Filch wheezed.

"I can deal with them, Filch. Thank you for bringing them to me."

As soon as Filch left, James and Sirius burst into explanation. "We weren't up to trouble, Professor, honest!"

"Filch just has it out for us!"

"We weren't going to do anything to him!"

"It was Peeves who was causing chaos!"

Dumbledore turned an inquiring eye to Gen, who looked at the floor. "You weren't planning anything, were you, Gwendolyn?"

"No." she murmured, shaking her head.

Dumbledore glanced at her curiously, as did James and Sirius. "You OK, Gen?" Sirius asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said with a weak smile. "Uh, Professor, if we're not in trouble, can we get to bed? I'm tired."

"Of course." Dumbledore said with a small nod. "And I'll need to speak with you in the morning."

"OK." she said with a yawn. Sirius held the door open for her and she politely elbowed him in the stomach. "I get the door myself, thanks."


End file.
